to boldly go where nopony has gone before
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Pinkie Pie gets accepted into Starfleet and is assigned to the USS. Enterprise under the command of Capt. James T. Kirk.
1. Star ship Enterprise

**To boldly go where nopony has gone before**

**By Dr. John Smith**

A young mare was sitting in a large room filled with delegates from many worlds, but one of which was speaking among all of them. A man by the name of Christopher Pike was speaking directly at her, "Miss. Pie, you are here by accepted into Starfleet. Congratulations."

-In ship assignment bay-

Pinkamena Diane Pie was finally a member of Starfleet, and she was finally being assigned to a ship. A man in his mid-30s walked to the group Pinkie was in, "All right you land lubbers my name is lieutenant Bonton, and I will assign you to your respective ships." He grabbed his clipboard and read off names:

"Marcus Valz, USS. Tangalon under Captain Turner." He spoke

One man ran off to his respective ship.

"Vivian Klutz, USS. Parthian under Captain Bultz."

A blond woman ran to her respective ship.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, USS. Enterprise under Captain Kirk."

Before Pinkie could go to her respective ship she was stopped, "you might want to shorten your name or use a nick name." she nodded, and trotted off to her ship, the NCC 1701 USS. Enterprise.

-USS. Enterprise-

A man with blond hair, and a gold shirt sat in the captain chair looking at the view screen, "Captain's log stardate 2265.23, I am awaiting the new recruits to the ship. I am hoping they know what they are in for." A sliding door opened and a crewman in a redshirt had entered the room, "Captain the new recruits have arrived." Kirk smiled "fantastic, how many?" the crewman looked at his clipboard "I'd say about 1,000,523, but one stood out among them all sir." Kirk lifted his head; the crewman continued "she is a resident and native of Gia. She goes by the name of 'Pinkie Pie' she scored the highest in her class on the Kobayashi Maru test, and she is here as the lead science commander." Kirk thought about this and looked to the crewman, "bring her to the bridge." "Aye Captain!"

**Star Trek and My Little Pony, what a better combo. I am going to finish the story with Twilight and Yen Sid, but I am leaving for Oklahoma in a few days and wanted to get a story I have had in my mind for a while. Any ways muffins for all!**


	2. Captain Kirk

**To boldly go where nopony has gone before**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Pinkie was in her sleeping quarters, putting away her things. She had put on her uniform shirt; she was christened a Blue Shirt, herself being a science officer "if only my friends could see me now, rarity would freak over the uniforms, and twilight would just be surprised I made it." Just then a crewman in a red shirt entered "Ma'am the captain wants to see you on the bridge." Pinkie was kind of startled "Captain… as in Captain Kirk?" the crew man nodded "well… ok!" she and the crew man exited her room.

-Hallway-

Pinkie knew equestria was part of the federation, but she didn't know many of the residence of ponyville were workers aboard the ship. The crewman saw her looking around at the number of ponies "surprised?" pinkie nodded "don't worry, most of them are engineers, doctors or nurses." Pinkie smiled "say sir, if I may ask a question." The crew man nodded "what's your name?" the crew man smiled "Sgt. Han Skywalker." Pinkie chuckled "that's a funny name!" Sgt. Han chuckled as well "I guess it is Pinkie."

-Bridge-

The door swung open and Sgt. Han and Pinkie entered to bridge, to which Capt. Kirk greeted them "Greetings Miss. Pinkie, Mr. Skywalker you are dismissed." "Yes sir." He then left the room. Capt. Kirk stood in front of Pinkie "Miss. Pie, I was told you scored the highest in your class at the academy am I correct?"

She nodded "yes Captain."

He continued "you also have signed on as a science officer."

"Yes Captain."

Kirk chuckled "I read your file, how can a person such as yourself, who went from throwing parties every chance she got to become a science officer in Starfleet?"

Pinkie sighed "when our Princess went to Starfleet HQ to become one of the sector leaders, I was fascinated. My best friend Twilight actually became First Officer of the USS. Farthington"

"I know that ship, her Captain is Frances Pern."

Pinkie nodded "well I decided, if twilight could make it in Starfleet then so could it!"

Kirk chuckled "I think you'll fit in just fine around here, but first, head to Dr. McCoy for a routine checkup."

Pinkie nodded and exited the room leaving Kirk to think "yep, just fine. Mr. Chekov, warp factor 9."

**And this is where chapter 2 closes, muffin anyone? I went into detail on why Pinkie joined Starfleet, hope you liked it :3**


	3. Dr McCoy

**To boldly go where nopony has gone before**

**By Dr. John Smith**

-Sick Bay-

Pinkie entered the Sick Bay to be examined by Dr. McCoy, she noticed a tall man with dark brown hair and a blue shirt "Redheart, give this sedative to hawks, Should calm him down."

"Yes Doctor." Nurse Redheart said, using her horn to levitate the vile out of McCoy's hand.

McCoy looked to the pink mare standing in the door way, "so are you going to stand there or are you going to come in for a checkup?" pinkie nodded and jumped onto the doctor's bed. McCoy grabbed his medical tricorder and scanned pinkie "you seem healthy, normal heart beat, normal blood pressure, but you seem to have a massive amount of sugar in your system."

Pinkie looked worried "is that a bad thing Doctor?"

McCoy chuckled "no, but I would suggest you stay away from cake for a while." He grabbed a piece of paper "try to drink decaf is possible." Pinkie nodded and hopped down, walking out of the room.

-Bridge-

Pinkie entered the Bridge, "good day Miss. Pie." Kirk greeted her, Pinkie saluted "Captain" "Miss. Pie I am sending you to the engine room, there you will meet our chief engineer Mr. Scott."

Pinkie nodded "yes captain." With that pinkie exited the room.

Kirk looked to Captain Sulu "Mr. Sulu, where to next?"

Captain Sulu looked to Kirk "the star ship USS. Farthington need our help in making peace with a planet in the Konplerg nebula."

Kirk Smiled "well what are we waiting for?"

**Pissed I see? Well I am leaving in two days for Oklahoma and I wanted to write as much of this story as possible, as for the one with Yen Sid; it will be finished… just at a later date. Anyways muffins for all!**


End file.
